Intake devices for multicylinder engines of the type described above are already known in the art as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-227222, for example, given below.
Heretofore, it is known that purge conduits for releasing and guiding an evaporated fuel from a canister for storing the evaporated fuel, as well as fuel injection valves and vacuum conduits as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-227222, are connected to throttle bodies of intake devices for multicylinder engines. However, since the fuel injection valves, the vacuum conduits, and the purge conduits are disposed in a dispersed layout, it has heretofore been difficult to make the intake devices compact.